


Slow Down

by t8rd1sg1rl



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Marathon Sex, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t8rd1sg1rl/pseuds/t8rd1sg1rl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec couldn't slow down even if he wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: not beta-ed, written in haste during break.

Alec growled as he continued to thrust. He felt Logan's insides quivering around his erection. He felt his cum splurting out of Logan's hole as he fucked into him.

"Alec, oh God, wait, I can't…."

"Yes you can," Alec snarled. He drew Logan back, barely letting Logan adjust his balance on his hands and knees. He fucked into Logan, his motions a blur as he dug his fingers bruising deep into the other man's hips to keep him there.

Logan cummed with a wail. It quickly turned into a sob when Alec's thrusts didn't stop. He writhed; his body was over-sensitized. He was pushed to the line that divided pleasure and pain. He clutched the bedsheets as his body was repeatedly jerked back to meet Alec's thrusts whether he wanted them or not.

"No more," Logan keened. "Alec, slow down. I can't breathe…"

Alec's left hand snaked around and fisted Logan's cock. It felt boiling hot, engorged, swollen and heavy in his hand. He ruthlessly pumped Logan, using the motion to pull Logan back even harder into his thrusts.

Logan's cries rose, his shoulders shook and when he cummed in weak streams over Alec's fist, his arms gave out and he collapsed face down onto the cum-streaked sheets.

Alec snarled "We're not done yet." He yanked Logan into his lap. He continued fucking up into Logan, letting the other bounce limply over his thighs. Logan has passed out. He was wet and loose around Alec's dick. He moaned weakly as Alec continued to use his body. He mumbled pleas for Alec to slow down, it was starting to hurt and please, oh God, he needed ti rest.

It only made Alec hardened more. He knew Logan could feel his dick swelling inside his slick rectum. He knew soon he was going to be too big again for Logan, too long, too hard, but fuck, he couldn't care. Logan felt so good, dripping cum out of his hole, his body boneless as it surrendered to Alec's demands. 

Logan collapsed into Alec, his mumbling silenced, his head lolling on Alec's shoulder.

Alec took that as permission to continue.

 

"Told you," Alec purred.

Alec continued to lap Logan's drooling hole clean of cum. He ignored Logan's whimpering as he spread the ass cheeks obscenely wide and ate him out.

"I didn't believe you," Logan relented. He arched his back when Alec's tongue plunged deep. "Oh God, wait!"

"Raw?" Alec smirked as he considered the puffy hole. "Or do you need more than my tongue?"

"Already?" Logan peered over his shoulder at Alec straddling his back.

Alec smirked as he fondled with his renewed erection.

"Like I said, when we X-5s go into heat, the only thing you can do is roll over and take it." Alec passed another water bottle to Logan. "Come on, stay hydrated."

Logan drained the bottle and set it on the endtable with the rest of the empty bottles. He groaned when Alec eagerly pulled him back on his hands and knees again.

"Again?" Logan grumbled even as he steadied himself.

Alec replied with a stroke that completely sheathed him.

Logan arched his back. He howled as Alec immediately began to fuck him.

"Again," Alec said breathlessly. He spilled hot and thick inside Logan. "God, you look so good all stuffed up like this." 

"How much more?" Logan panted even as he rocked back on Alec's renewing erection. "It's starting to burn."

Alec stared at the cum trickling down Logan's inner thighs.

"Alec," Logan plead, "How much longer?"

Alec's cock jabbed deep across Logan's prostrate. Logan babbled.

"For as long as I want," Alec hissed as he grabbed Logan by the hips again. He pounded, harder as Logan moaned, deeper as Logan shuddered.

"I…I could live with that," Logan gasped as he came. He writhed beautifully around Alec's dick.

"I thought you might say that," Alec cooed as he continued to fuck Logan.

**Author's Note:**

> I should be working on other stories, but some things demanded to be written first. I'm just grateful to be able to write anything....


End file.
